Big Brother
by Writing Memories
Summary: Cooper comes back to visit his family in Ohio. He stops at Mckinley to see his little brother who he hasn't seen for ages. Just like Kurt everyone is starstruck by Cooper. What they don't know is one of the reasons he left Ohio and Blaine behind.
1. All this time

So i am really looking foward to the Big Brother episode of Glee and got an idea in my head to write a story of the episode before it aired between Cooper and Blaine. There are spoilers in this story as i read and saw some of the stuff that is in the episode so please if you dont want to spoil the episode for yourself dont read this. But it would be great if you came back to read the story after the episode if you havent already :) So enjoy and please review would mean a lot to know what you though of it :) The title of the chapter comes from One republic's song All this time :)

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were walking down the busy hallway going to lunch. Kurt was talking about a new song he just heard.<p>

"We could so do the song in Glee club, it would be perfect" Kurt clapped his hands together excitedly.

"All I am saying is we will see. You are suppose to be focusing on your exams coming up there more important right now". As much as Blaine loved singing with Kurt pretty much anywhere he wanted Kurt to do really well in his exams and he wasn't going to distract Kurt from doing that.

"You care too much" Kurt grinned looking over to his boyfriend. "I miss not spending as much time with you" he said his voice turning from excitement to sadness.

"Hey" Blaine said stopping in the hallway as Kurt did to. "I miss you too but I promise it will be worth it in the end. The day you open those results I will be standing right beside you and I am going to be so proud of you. We have the whole summer to spend time together" the sides of Kurt's mouth curled up into a smile and nodded his head.

"There's my little brother" A voice said loudly a few steps away from them. Blaine would know that voice from anywhere. Blaine and Kurt looked up to see Cooper Anderson a few steps away from them grinning. Kurt went into shock when he realised who it was.

"Cooper" Blaine said happily he couldn't believe his brother was here.

"Come here and give me a hug you" Cooper said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

When they pulled away from each other Cooper said looking to Kurt

"This your Boyfriend here" Cooper put out his hand to shake Kurt's.

"Actually yes it is. " Blaine said.

"Hi" Cooper shook Kurt's hand.

Ah Kurt this is my brother."

"Nice to meet you" Cooper smiled. Kurt was still in shook his eyes massive and his hand on front of his face his mouth an o shape.

"Cooper Anderson" Blaine smiled to Kurt.

"Oh my god you're the guy from the free credit rating today dot com commercials" Kurt said excitedly still shaking Cooper's hand as he let it go.

"Guilty as charged" Cooper said.

Kurt looked from Cooper to Blaine.

"Why did you never tell me he was your brother" Kurt asked.

"He's joking" Blaine looked to Cooper from a confused looking Kurt.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my little brother of course and our parents"

"Well we were just going to have lunch if you want to come join us"

"Oh god yes, please do." Kurt said. Cooper chuckled a little.

"Course I will. I just need to go to the toilet first"

"Oh yeah down the corridor turn right and it's on the left side" Blaine pointed down the corridor.

"Cool, Back in a minute" Cooper said heading down the corridor.

" I can't believe he's your brother. Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine tried to search his mind for answers there was so many but none he felt like explaining.

"I'll explain later. Come on lets go get something to eat" Blaine said as he walked to the cafeteria as Kurt followed thinking _what isn't he telling me._


	2. Who you are

Title of chapter from Jessie j song Who you are. It describes how Blaine felt when Cooper left Ohio. He didn't change who he was for anyone and stayed strong knowing being himself was okay. But now Cooper seems to be a differnet person but Blaine stayed the same.

* * *

><p>Cooper was sat with his brother, Kurt and most of New Directions at the lunch table.<p>

"You are like so famous Cooper can't believe you and Blaine are Brother's " Rory said across the table to Cooper.

"I am so confused. Did Blaine's parents adopt a celebrity." Britney leaned over to ask Santana who just smiled and looked back to Cooper amused just like the rest of New Directions were.

"Did anyone ever tell you how smoking you look? Seriously you could cook eggs of you because you are that hot" Santana asked.

"Santana leave the guy alone. Oh god I have the commercial thing as my ringtone, I just love it" Kurt said his head leaning on his hand.

"Guy's you are all so nice. Blaine really does have nice friends and I can see why you talk about this guy a lot" Cooper looked from Blaine who was sat pushing the food around the plate with his fork as he looked and pointed to Kurt who blushed. Suddenly Cooper's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket looking at the screen.

"Sorry guy's better answer this" Cooper put the phone up to his ear. "Hello. Yes it is. Yes of course. Really? Great thank you. I will. Okay bye thanks again." Cooper looked to his brother grinning.

"That was Mark Schwahn the creator of One Tree Hill, wondering would I be free to do an audition for a new show he is doing" Cooper said surprised smiling.

"Cooper that's great" Blaine said putting on a fake smile for his brother.

"Oh god that is amazing. Wish I had a brother like you"

"Dude" Finn said giving Kurt a dirty look.

"No offense Finn".

All of New Directions were sitting down in the choir room looking towards the white board that Mr. Schue always writes on every week . He was stood at it now writing on it. As he finished writing on it he turned around to face his student's. Cooper Anderson was written on the white board.

"Cooper Anderson. By now we all know who he is and a brother to Blaine. We are very lucky to have him in the school today. I asked would he come and talk to you guys today so here he is. Cooper come on in" Mr. Shue said as Cooper came in as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Hi guys. I think I have meet most of you at lunch. I am Blaine's big brother Cooper" Cooper smiled to all the students.

"I asked Cooper to come in as he has had experiment in the show business and to give you guy's tips when you all go out and follow your dreams. Take it away Cooper" Mr. Shue said walking over to sit down beside everyone else.

"Okay so how many of you guys want to do something along the lines of being a musician, being an actor, a Film Director " Cooper asked.

Everyone put their hand up as Cooper looked to see who all put up their hands.

"And where would you all think of starting out in your career".

"New York for sure. I belong there, it would be like another home to me" Kurt said happily as Blaine looked over and smiled at him.

"My advice don't, simple as that. There's too much heart break. So whatever you do don't go to new York"

"But it's my dream to go there. Mine, Blaine's and Rachel's"

"Yeah no one is going to stop us getting there and living our dreams. I am going to play the lead role in Willow, Wicked, West Side Story you name it" Rachel said grinning.

"It's easy to get there, easy to look for plays to audition for, easy to go in and audition and be proud of yourself but you know what isn't easy finding out you didn't get the part because you weren't good enough. It causes so much pain…believe me I have gone through it."

"Mr. Schue this isn't helping us be positive about the future. We don't need to hear about anymore sadness. We already had enough of that in the past weeks" Quinn said looking over to Mr. Schue.

"I have to agree. Cooper I wanted you to inspire these kids not terrific them"

"Am just telling them the truth. Just start anywhere but New York. I would love to see you all go far doing what you love." Cooper looked over to Blaine who was sat with his arms folded looking at Cooper not impressed with him. "I want the best for you Blaine because I know you can go really far. Am proud of you and am going to help you be the best you can be" Cooper smiled but Blaine didn't return it. Instead Blaine got up from his seat taking his bag to walk out the door standing beside Cooper for a minute looking to his friends.

"Whatever dream you want, wherever it is just go for it. Show the world you are not after to be who you are and do what you love and love who you want. I will stand by you no matter what… That's the advice you should all take because that's what the old Cooper would off said. It's what my big brother would have said before he left me" Blaine said hurt in his voice as he turned and walked out the door. Kurt went to get up from his seat to go after Blaine when Cooper said

"It's okay Kurt I'll go"


	3. Somebody that i used to know

Really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it :) Title of chapter is Goyte's song Somebody that i used to know. In this chapter and also going to be in the Big Brother episode. Cant wait :) "You fall in love with the person not the Gender" words said by the awesome Darren Criss.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat on the edge of the stage in the auditoriun thinking of all the memories that flowed through his memory bad and good ones. One memory came back to him quicker than the rest. All he had to do was remember it for a second to put a smile on his face.<p>

_One day Blaine was sat in his room on the bed he shared with Cooper with pictures all over his bed. They were of his family and friends. Each picture had smiles and laughs and they were all good memories. Blaine wondered if he said out loud of what his secret was and if the people in the pictures could show there reaction of it for just a few seconds what would it be. All Blaine could think of was that they would be disappointed and push him away. If he told his friends they might not want to talk to him again and be ashamed to be seen with him. If he told his family and they didn't accept it he would never be able to make it right because he would never be able to erase those words._

"_There's my little brother" Cooper said coming into the bedroom walking over to Blaine's bed sitting beside him as Blaine gave him a little smile._

"_There all good memories aren't they" Cooper said pointing to the pictures that lay on the bed. Blaine nodded his head still looking to the pictures. _

"_Is there a reason why you have been quiet the past few weeks, being up here on your own for ages each day, and going through old memories" Cooper asked concered. He knew Blaine to well to know his brother had something on his mind that he wouldn't tell anyone. That was Blaine, he would bottle things up until one day it got too much and he couldn't take it anymore. Blaine nodded his head and though "I need to tell him. It's killing me keeping it inside"_

_Blaine looked slowly to Cooper taking a deep breathe in and out._

"_I need to…tell…you something." Blaine said almost a whisper. Am I really going to say this. Am I really going to end up making my brother disappointed in me. Am I really going to lose him if I tell him. Don't tell him Blaine it's not the right thing to do. All these thoughts went through Blaine's mind when the right one came to him. If he loves you he will stand by you no matter what, if you keep it inside it's just going to slowly kill you ever day until it gets too much._

"_Every day keeping this inside it pulls me apart day by day and I am so terrified if I say the word's out that and you mam dad and my friends will turn your backs on me and I will be more unhappy then I am now and I couldn't cope with that. All I want is for the people I love to accept me for who I am…Cooper I…am" Cooper put his hand gently over Blaine's holding it tight letting his brother know he was there no matter what. Blaine looked down to their hands and gave a little smile. "Please don't pull it away when I tell you this" Blaine thought._

"_I don't like girls…I like boys Cooper." Blaine looked up to Cooper who nodded holding Blaine's hand tighter, his eyes meeting Blaine's. That wasn't disappointment in Cooper's eyes that was acceptance,_ _proudness and love._

"_Well then you are going break the girls hearts knowing they can't have you and you will break the boys hearts when you find that special guy in your life" Cooper smiled at his brother as Blaine let out a small laugh._

"_Whatever dream you want, wherever it is just go for it. Show the world you are not after to be who you are and do what you love and love who you want. I will stand by you no matter what" Cooper said so proud of his brother for telling him._

_One person accepted Blaine so far for who he really was and if everyone else didn't he knew for sure he would always have his brother. If he brother accepted him he knew it was a life worth living. It just takes one person to accept you to pull you through everything bad and hurtful in this life._

"_I love you Cooper" Blaine smiled as he hugged his brother tears falling from his eyes. Happy tears for once in ages._

"_I love you to Blaine. Am always going be here for you, I promise"_

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps come behind him and stop once they were beside him and sat down on the edge with him. Blaine looked over to see it was Cooper and turned his back to looking out in front of him to nothing. They sat in silent for minutes that felt like hours.

"I will stand by you no matter what… do you remember who said those word's Cooper"

"I still mean them. I always will since the moment I said them till the day I die I mean them"

"The word's don't really mean much Cooper when your half way across the world. A phone call once a month. Nearly half a year after I told you I was gay you left me with a father who tried to turn me straight and a mother who loved me but couldn't stand up for her son because he told her it was wrong to be gay and he wasn't going to have a gay son that it was only in my mind that I wasn't really attracted to boys that it was just a phase, that I would grow out of it." There was hurt in Blaine's eyes as he looked to Cooper's that said he was so sorry.

"I had to go live my life Blaine"

"Yeah but you didn't have to stop calling, you could of answered my texts and phone calls. You could of came back to see us but no you didn't want to come back to a family who was falling apart because of me.

"It's not your fault. Mum and Dad hadn't been on good terms for a while"

"Well their way worst now. Things have changed Cooper. I haven't seen you in months. God knows where I would be right now if I hadn't of moved to Dalton and meet Kurt. Dalton made me feel safe but Kurt made me safe, happy and knowing life would get so much better because I had him. His dad Bert treats me like a son more then my own father does." Blaine said getting up to stand up about to walk away.

"I came back for you Blaine…Your better and more talented then me. Look at me" Cooper got up as well facing Blaine. " New York gave me so much heartbreak, so I thought leaving there I could do better. I got a 15 second free credit rating commercial…I didn't get too far did I? I just can't see you go through that or Kurt or anyone."

"Cooper I don't care about the future right now. I care about getting my big brother back…the one that said he would always would be there no matter what. That person I used to know where is he gone? Blaine asked because he needed the old Cooper back.

They stood there for a few seconds as the New Directions band came into the background. The music started slowly and Cooper and Blaine didn't move yet. Cooper started to sing the calm lines…

Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

Blaine took a step closer singing the lines…

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

Cooper and Blaine started to walk slowly pass each other as they sang the higher notes…

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Blaine and Cooper were stood at either side of the stage as Blaine sang…

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<p>

Blaine and Cooper walk back to each other slowly singing…

But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>And you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

Copper sings…  
>Somebody<p>

Blaine sings…

(I used to know)

Copper sings…

Somebody

Blaine sings…

(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)  
>(I used to know)<p>

(That I used to know)

(I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

They both stood looking at each other hurt in both of their eyes. Kurt was stood backstage looking out at them he had just come in halfway through the performance. It was brilliant he thought, but so tense.

"I can't change the past Blaine but I can change the future for us" Cooper gave him a small smile. Blaine tried stopping tears from falling down his face as he said.

"Go for the audition I hope you get it. My dad, mum and you might not be there for me but my friends are and my boyfriend. One person is all I need to be really happy. I thought it was you…but it's Kurt. We saved each other and I am never letting him go like you let me go the day you left me behind. My futures with Kurt" Blaine turned away from Cooper walking out of the auditorium.

"Blaine" Cooper called after him but Blaine just kept walking.

Blaine saw Kurt come towards him holding out his arms. Blaine went over quickly to Kurt hugging him his head lying on Kurt's shoulder finally letting the tears fall from his eyes as Kurt pulled him in closer.

Ssh…your okay. I promise it will be alright"

Now Kurt realised why Blaine never talked much about Cooper. He would have had to talk about the painful memories. Would have had to tell him how his brother that promised to be always there for him no matter what left. Blaine wasn't selfish to think this. Cooper didn't have to stop being in contact with Blaine and his family he could of visited them more and now Cooper comes back like nothing had ever happened like he never left Blaine to deal with a father who couldn't accept, a mother who couldn't stand up to her husband . Did he really think his father and mother were suddenly going to accept Blaine for everything he was and who he loved.

You fall in love with the person, not the gender.


	4. Same Mistakes

Chapter tiltle is One Direction's song Same mistakes. I really hope this story is making sense if its not please let me know :) Id say one more chapter and that will be my version of the story for Big brother wrote :) You will know by reading this i didnt add in another song Blaine and his Brother do and the Sue and Copper scenes. I just really wanted to stay on the story of Blaine and Copper and plus i dont know what Duran Duran mash up they are doing yet. But i didnt really want to put in all the spoilers and this story got longer than i though it would be,which hopefully is a good thing :)

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in Kurt's room on his bed legs crossed looking over out the window were it was pouring rain. Blaine didn't want to go back home yet. Cooper would be there with their mum and dad as they told him how proud they were to have a son like Cooper. Cooper could do anything and their parents would still forgive him because he was the perfect son while Blaine stopped being the son they were proud of because he was gay. <em>Parents are suppose too love you no matter what<em> Blaine thought. He wondered if the day would come were they would say the words again _Blaine we are so proud of you._ In a way he thought he was lucky they didn't throw him out of the house and tell him we don't want to know you anymore. But anytime he mentions Kurt they don't say anything back, they never ask how he is, or if he wants to come up to the house or they want to meet him. They never met Kurt and right now he felt like they would never want to. Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt came back into the room holding DVDS in one hand and two bottles of coke in the other as he walked over and sat on the bed on his knees across from Blaine putting down the DVDS and coke on the bed. Blaine picked up a DVD and started chuckling looking up at Kurt.

"This is either your dad's or Finn's am guessing" Blaine held up the DVD to show Kurt.

"And who says that I wouldn't own it?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Because I know you…You love musicals and romance films not ones like the guardian"

"Fine its Finns but I like it. I've watched it like three times"

"You never watch a film more than two times unless your favourite actor is in it or…"Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I get it now. You so fancy Ashton Kutcher in it, it would be the only reason you would watch it" Blaine laughed as Kurt tried giving Blaine one of his bitch looks but just broke into a smile.

"Okay fine yes, that's why. We could watch this I know a better looking guy in this musical that plays Tony" Kurt held up their school play of West Side story. Blaine shook his head smiling.

"No were not watching that"

"Fine. Good thing I got to watch it last night then. Me and dad were watching it and I swear he looked more prouder of you then me" Kurt smiled as he looked to Blaine who looked like he was in a world of his own.

One thing Blaine's parents did do was watch the DVD of West Side Story. Blaine didn't watch it with them thought he was after what they would do or say once Kurt came on. They might have never of met Kurt but they do know what he looks like, it would be a bit hard for them to miss the pictures of them in Blaine's room. His Mum was the only one that said to him how good he was in the play, his dad said nothing.

"Blaine" Kurt said looking towards Blaine.

"They watched the play…I never told you that" Blaine said with a sad smile as he looked up meeting Kurt's eyes.

"One day they will tell you how proud they are of you. For now you know how proud of you I am." Kurt meant it he knew one day would total accept him and be proud whenever that day might come.

"You know I was okay with them struggling with it because I knew Cooper accepted me and that hopefully one day they would to. The day he left that all changed"

_Blaine walked into his room were Cooper was putting the rest of his clothes in his bag that was sitting on his bed. Cooper looked up to see his brother leaning against the door his arms folded looking sad._

"_So your really going?" Blaine asked looking to the floor._

"_I have to Blaine. I need to live my life and I can't do it here. I need to go to New York and see can I live my dream. It's only New York it's not far. I will call you, text you, come visit you all"_

"_But it's not the same you won't be here…I need you Coop…I really need you…I can't do this on my own"_

"_Yes you can. Your in Dalton now, you have great friends, your safe and mum and dad will come around…you are going be okay" Cooper said as Blaine walked towards him stopping the other side of Cooper's bed._

"_Please don't go" Blaine begged Cooper. Cooper zipped up his bag putting it across his shoulder as he came around to the other side were Blaine was standing now facing him._

"_Am always going to look out for you it doesn't matter where I am in the world cause I am always going to be proud of you and want the best for you that will never stop…but I have to live my dream and am not going to get far doing that staying around here…one day you will understand that" Cooper gave his brother a little smile as Blaine just nodded._

"_I wish I could go with you"_

_Cooper pulled Blaine into a hug. "I am going miss you so much. We will talk every day I promise" Cooper shut his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming when he heard Blaine crying into his shoulder. When they pulled away Cooper headed to walk out the door and stopped at the door turning around when Blaine said_

"_I'll miss you to" Blaine wiped the tears away from his face._

"_Am so proud of you, never change" Cooper smiled and headed out the door. Blaine looked to the empty doorway and sat down on Cooper's bed._

"_I can't do this on my own" Blaine whispered more tears falling down from his face._

"After that he came back to visit us once and dad said to be pretend like nothing was wrong cause he didn't want Cooper to give up looking for the start of his dream just because his family was falling apart because of…me" Blaine said hurt in his voice and Kurt held back tears holding his Boyfriends hand in his.

"Kurt, Blaine can you two come down here" Burt shouted up to them from the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a second before getting up to go downstairs.

"Really? He has never really mentioned you. Have you been away? Burt asked Cooper who was stood in the kitchen with Burt.

"Yeah I have. I just came back today to visit my family for a while. I miss them a lot and Ohio. Blaine told me your like a dad to him"

"Yeah well he's like a son to me" Burt smiled wondering why Blaine had never mentioned his before. He knew Blaine had a brother but he just never talked about him.

Burt heard footsteps stop behind him and turned around to see Kurt and Blaine. Blaine looked Hurt and Kurt was giving Cooper a bitch look.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"To find you. I asked Finn did he see you and he said you went home with Kurt so he said he would show me were the house was"

"You shouldn't have come" Blaine snapped.

Burt looked from Blaine to Cooper seeing how upset Blaine was getting.

"Look Cooper, you can see how upset he is. I don't mind leaving you two to talk but if it's going to upset you Blaine"

"It's okay Burt, I need to talk to him" Blaine said.

Burt nodded his head as he walked to the door to go into the living room.

"Kurt come on, leave them to talk"

Blaine looked to Kurt giving him a smile.

"I'll be fine" Blaine said and Kurt and Burt went out of the room closing the door behind them but not before Kurt gave him another bitch look. As the door closed to the kitchen Blaine walked over to sit at the table.

"If looks could kill I would be dead right now with Kurt giving me those looks" Cooper said laughing a little.

"Are you surprise? He's just being protective" Blaine said now sat at the table as Cooper made is way over sitting down as well across from Blaine who looked down at the table.

"Do you remember the first time I came back to visit after I left for New York?"

"Yeah…you said New York was brilliant and that you got into a few plays that you wouldn't let us come and see and that I would love New York…which is why I don't get why you were saying all that stuff about it that there's just heart break there"

"Because…it was lies…I never got into any plays I just said it to make mum and dad proud…the only thing I ever did in New York was work in Starbucks…after I left to go back to New York I wasn't planning on going back there…I was staying with my friend Matt that lives a few hours outside of Ohio and then a few months later I got to do the commercial. I never made it in New York Blaine. I can't see other people fall like I did" Blaine felt sorry for him as he looked towards his brother sadness over his face.

"You could off told me" Copper shook his head.

"No I couldn't…I didn't want you to see me as a failure. I am so sorry for everything I did…for leaving you behind, thinking you would be alright without me, letting mum and dad treat you like that…it killed me to fail in New York but…it killed me more to know I failed you as a brother" Copper put his face in his hands "Am so sorry"

"I was mad you left to let me deal with all that but I guess you couldn't be there for me all the time…I think maybe I needed to deal with it myself for a while but it was just extremely hard with mum and dad…it still is actually" Blaine's voice got sadder at the end.

"I thought they honestly would off got around the idea by now…Kurt is Lovely expect for the odd bitch look" Copper chuckled as Blaine did to.

"You get used to it...Copper I really do love him he's made me stronger, he's my world and I just want my parent's to meet the boy am planning on spending my life with"

"Of course you do…okay listen to me I said nearly two years ago you are going to be finished school in two years and I will be back to take you to New York with me or wherever I am if you haven't already found that special person yet…guess what? You found him and you are not going to let him go because mum and dad can't accept your gay…screw them, you go and live your life with Kurt and be happy…one day they will not only accept you but also realise they were wrong all these years"

Cooper was really proud of his brother coming so far despite what his parents though. Cooper knew what their mum and dad can be like, nice to anyone they meet but behind closed doors Cooper and Blaine could never do enough for their parents to be really proud of them.

"Am back home for good now until I see you go to join Kurt in New York. One more year Blaine and am going be here for you. Am going to take care of you until you go to New York with Kurt and I might even go back with you" Cooper smiled a little.

"But I thought?"

"Maybe I never gave it a chance…I was lonely there because I didn't know anyone"

"You would really go to New York with me?"

"Course I would…I said I would take you to New York so were going and Kurt will be there waiting" Blaine got up from his seat as he went over to Cooper and Blaine hugged him tight.

"I meant it when I said I would stand by you…am just sorry I took a break from doing that Blaine"


	5. Skyscrapper

Title of chapter from Demi Lovato's song Skyscrapper. I thought it described Blaine and Copper the way no matter what their parents thought of them that they would stay stong and keep living the life they want :)

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel, get away from that door" Burt whispered as he walked into the sitting room were Kurt was at the door trying to hear Blaine and Cooper talking his head leaning against the door. He looked to his dad standing in front of him arms crossed looking mad.<p>

"Ssh dad…am trying to hear what their saying, I think they sorted things out" Kurt whispered turning his head back to the door to hear. Burt moved closer to his son trying to listen as well.

"I can't hear anything…maybe Blaine killed him I did leave a knife sitting on the counter" Burt chuckled as did Kurt. "So is he that guy you were obsessed with for a while then"

"No, I am not obsessed with him…that's Taylor Laughter dad, seriously keep up"

"Oh okay, but I did hear you talk about him before"

"The commercial he's on is my ringtone" Kurt said as Burt nodded.

The door suddenly opened and Kurt and Burt stood up quickly seeing Blaine standing in the doorway grinning.

"Kurt seriously what have I told you before don't be so nosey" Burt said pretending sound cross as he walked out of the room leaving Kurt with his mouth hanging open.

"I get it from you" Kurt shouted so his dad would hear and then turned back to Blaine.

"I was seeing if the doors needed cleaning" Kurt smiled trying to get away from it. Blaine chuckled as he went over sitting on the couch looking at Kurt who was still stood in the same spot.

"Nice work on the bitch looks" Blaine grinned. Kurt went over sitting beside Blaine.

"Am sure he can't wait to see me again"

"Well seeing as us three are going to get coffee tomorrow, I would say he likes you…he knows you were just being protective"

"Hold on, I gave him the look but he still likes me" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Damn better practice some more…so, how are you two now then?"

"I think we are going to be okay…he headed home to see mum and dad and he said he's going to stay until I leave school at least" Kurt looked at him worried knowing Cooper said he would never leave him before and then he did.

"Blaine, he said that before and…"

"I know, but…now that I think about it he needed to go live his life he couldn't be there for me every second"

"But he said he would visit and call and…"

"We all make mistakes Kurt…that was just one of his…he wished he would off called more and visited but he was ashamed that he lied to us saying he was getting roles in musicals just to make mum and dad happy…he's going to tell them the truth now"

"So you and Cooper have parents who never seem to be proud of you….that's just not fair Blaine" Kurt said sadly putting his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know, they just expect us to be perfect…I hope one day they will see that me and Cooper won't change for them and that they just accept it, but for now am just so glad to have you and Coop" Blaine said as he leaned his head on Kurt's putting his arms around him.

* * *

><p>Burt was stood at the door looking over at Kurt and Blaine lying on the couch wrapped in each other's arms asleep. It took time for Burt to accept that his son was gay, there were times he struggled with it but he knew no matter what he was feeling Kurt was the one that had to go through it and Burt had to be there for him. No matter how Blaine's parents felt they surely had to realise this is who Blaine is and he's in love with Kurt, Burt thought. Blaine was like a son to him and told him he was welcomed into this house all the time. He meant a lot to Kurt so he meant a lot to Burt. Bert smiled at the two boys before turning away from the door to go see his other son.<p> 


	6. Mine

Last chapter and the title comes from Taylor Swifts song Mine :) Enjoyed writing this story and hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you :)

* * *

><p>I walked into the Limo bean freezing as I wiped the drops of snowflakes off my Coat. I looked ahead of me seeing Copper and Blaine sat at a table at the window. I made my way over to the table. Blaine looked over at me and smiled getting up from his seat as he made his way over to me as I smiled back.<p>

* * *

><p>"There he is" I say smiling as I see Kurt standing at the door, I look at Cooper who suddenly has a worried expression on his face.<p>

"What if he doesn't like me?" Cooper asked worried.

"He will. He just has to get to know you first. All he knows you from is that Commercial."

I get up from the table and head over to Kurt.

"What are you grinning about?" I ask now stood in front of Kurt as I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"That your brother looks scared of me" I turn around and Cooper isn't looking over he's just looking out the window.

"He will be fine he just needs to get to know you. You taught he was amazing before you found out he was my brother and you will think that again"

"Oh yeah thanks for telling me he was your brother" Kurt raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"I am sorry for not telling you, it's just if people knew he was my brother then they would of just been friends with me to get to meet Cooper" It was the truth its why I never told anyone. My brother is a local celebrity and they would just pretend to like me to meet Copper. Now I don't care as much if people know or not. He's my brother and am proud of him I always was but the hurt of him leaving covered up the proudness I felt for Cooper.

"I am with you because of you not because of Cooper. Yeah I think it's cool you having a brother as a local celebrity but it doesn't make me love you any more or less cause…the only person that can make me love you more or less is you, okay"

"Okay" I smile as I take his hand in mine as we walk over to Cooper still looking out the window.

"Love you to by the way"

* * *

><p>I hear footsteps coming near the table as I look out the window seeing snow still falling from the sky.<p>

He's not going to like me he's going give me one of those looks and this is just going to hurt Blaine if we don't get along.

I look away from the window and Blaine and Kurt are about to sit down.

"Let's start again "Kurt says looking to me as he sits down, Blaine still standing behind Kurt's chair looking at the two of us.

"I would like that" I smile at Kurt who is smiling back.

"So tell me about yourself Kurt, you said you wanted to go to New York"

"I'll get us coffee's" Blaine grinned as he walked towards the line.

"Yes Rachel and I applied for the college there the NYADA one" he said excitedly.

As Kurt told me about his plans to go to New York I couldn't help thinking my brothers first love would probably be his last. I knew about Kurt but I didn't realise how much Blaine loved him until yesterday night. I was just after telling my Parents I was never in any of those musicals or plays in New York that I lied and they started to fight blaming each other for not bringing their children up right. I left the room and headed up to the room I once shared with Blaine and would again. He was sat on the bed doing his homework. I sat beside him and said so tell me all about this boyfriend of yours then. When he looked up to me that was the first real smile I saw since being back that I cared to see.

* * *

><p>There were two people standing in front of me as they said there order as the song Teenage Dream came on. I grinned looking over to see if Kurt had noticed what song was playing on the radio. He was already looking over to me with a smile on his face as I met his eyes. I really did love him so much. He turned back around to talk Cooper as I took a step forward to give my order.<p>

"Can I have a medium drip, a non-fat mocha, and an expresso please" I smile as I turn back looking over to Cooper and Kurt talking. You only need to know one person really cares for you to be happy, but me, I got two.


End file.
